1. Field
The following description relates to an apparatus and method for interpolating lesion detection, and more particularly to a technology of interpolating a lesion area when performing diagnosis using consecutive images in a Computer Aided Diagnosis (CAD) system.
2. Description of Related Art
To analyze ultrasonic images acquired in real time from a probe, doctors usually acquire the ultrasonic images by moving the probe in contact with a patient's body, then the doctor detects and determines the presence of a lesion or of a suspected area by looking at the ultrasonic images. If there is a suspected area, the doctor examines the suspected area repeatedly in order to acquire a more accurate and clearer image of the suspected area.
Recently, annalistic techniques using a Computer Aided Diagnosis (CAD) system are commonly used. The CAD system analyzes a medical image to detect a lesion, determines whether the detected lesion is benign or malignant, and provides the doctor with the diagnostic result. However, the analysis is performed by re-examining the suspected area many times.